Give Me Your Heart
by Kafuu-Chino
Summary: Berbekal tekad yang bulat dan sungguh-sungguh, Naruto akan mengutarakan perasaan kepada Hinata./ "Hinata no koto ga d-d-da-da-daisuki!" Oh mama Kushina, kenapa harus gagap disaat dirinya sudah berlagak sok keren dengan gaya khas Uchiha Sasuke./ "S-SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SANA, ANAK KUNTIL!"/ RnR?


**Give Me Your Heart ©****Annafeloz**

**NARUTO ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Typo/Miss Typo, (might be) a little bit crispy humor, Newbie Author**

**Annafeloz ****_present, a NaruHina's fanfiction_**

Siang itu begitu terik, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Namun tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada pemuda _blondie_ bernama Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan semangatnya semakin membara.

Di sudut sana, dapat ia lihat gadis manis yang tengah berdiri memandangi pemandangan di bawah. Helaian _indigo_nya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan angin sepoi yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Jari-jemarinya bergerak menyibak rambut yang mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Memang, hanya pergerakan biasa dari Hinata, tapi mampu membuat pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu diam tak berkutik.

Tak lupa dengan tujuan awal ia meminta teman dekat Hinata untuk mempertemukan keduanya, Naruto mulai berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Berbekal tekad yang bulat dan sungguh-sungguh, hari ini juga, Naruto akan mengutarakan perasaan yang hampir sebulan ini ia pendam.

Menyadari pergerakan dari seseorang, sontak saja Hinata menoleh. Dan pipi gadis itu mulai dihiasi rona merah saat mengetahui Narutolah yang datang.

"N-naruto-_kun_?"

**_Deg..._**

"H-ha-hai, Hinata-_chan_!"

_'__Oh sh*t_!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Baru mendengar suara Hinata saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup keras. Naruto memang belum pernah berbicara langsung dengan Hinata. Tak ia sangka suara gadis itu ternyata begitu lembut.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dan segera menenundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

**_Deg...deg..._**

_'__Baka_!' Sekali lagi, Naruto dibuat terpesona oleh gadis yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya saja. Senyum Hinata, mampu meneduhkan hatinya, namun semakin memperpanas dirinya. Oh ayolah, jika dirinya gugup begini, bagaimana memulainya?

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu!" tutur Naruto dengan cepat dan datar. Pemuda itu tak ingin membuang-buang waktu yang malah membuat ia serasa akan mati berdiri saat ini juga.

"E-eh?" _Lavender_ Hinata membulat mendengar penuturan Naruto yang tak terduga. Gadis itu berdehem pelan, mengetes apa pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Y-ya, aku menyukaimu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan selama sebulan itu pula aku memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam. Mencari berbagai informasi tentang dirimu. Dan hari ini... _huft_... kupikir sudah saatnya aku mengutarakan perasaanku."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, terlihat begitu polos, "Oh."

_What_? _Nani_? Apa? Oh? Hanya itu respon dari sederetan kata-kata yang telah dirancang serta dilatih khusus dari seorang putra pengusaha sukses bernama Namikaze Naruto? Apa mungkin Hyuuga Hinata tidak diajarkan mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang? Basa-basi dulu _kek_. Apa jangan-jangan 'oh' dari gadis di depannya mengartikan sebuah penolakan telak?

Oke, bukan saatnya berpikiran negatif.

"J-jadi bagaimana?" Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis Naruto. Ia bahkan menahan nafas selama Hinata diam.

Sepuluh detik berlalu. Naruto masih memaklumi. Mungkin Hinata masih memikirkan kata-kata yang lebih panjang dari kata sebelumnya.

Dua puluh detik terlewati. Mencoba bersabar, ia tahu bahwa Hinata tipikal gadis pemalu. Masih bisa dimaklumi.

Tiba pada detik ke-tiga puluh. Guratan wajah Naruto mulai terlihat berbeda. _Shit, apa gadis ini berniat membunuhku?_ Batin Naruto berteriak. Oh ayolah, dirinya masih menahan nafas karena Hinata tak kunjung membuka suara.

_Tiga puluh satu,_

Keringat semakin membanjiri pelipisnya.

_Tiga puluh dua,_

_Blue sapphire_ tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

_Tiga puluh tiga,_

Dada Naruto mulai sesak.

_Tiga puluh empat,_

Wajahnya semakin lama semakin memucat.

_Tiga puluh lima,_

Naruto membutuhkan pasokan udara secepatnya atau ia akan pingsan saat ini juga.

"Ap—"

"HAAHH!"

"—panya...?"

Hinata memiringkan kepala ketika _lavender_nya mendapati Naruto tengah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Pemuda itu juga terlihat ngos-ngosan. _Bukannya daritadi Naruto-kun hanya diam? Kenapa dia seperti habis dikejar anjing galak? _Pikir gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut dengan lugunya.

Meski disibukkan dengan mengganti oksigen yang hilang, Naruto tetap bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis pujaannya. Bahkan ia kini berkacak pinggang serta berdecak pelan.

"Demi Tuhan, Hyuuga Hinata! Tolong jangan bermain-main lagi. Kau tahu apa maksud dari ucapanku satu menit yang lalu."

"_A-ano..._"

Hanya satu kata ambigu dan _Heiress Hyuuga_ kembali diam. Namun kali ini Naruto tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti sebelumnya. Lebih baik ia disuruh _push up _tiga puluh lima kali, daripada harus menahan nafas yang malah akan membuatnya pingsan secara tidak elit.

"Tch, kau tahu, kau baru saja akan membunuhku, Hinata."

"E-eh? T-tapi, Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Ya, ya, abaikan perkataanku barusan!" Seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Ku ulangi sekali lagi. _Hinata no koto ga d-d-da-da-daisuki_!" Oh mama Kushina, kenapa harus gagap disaat dirinya sudah berlagak sok keren dengan gaya khas Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali, "L-lalu?"

Pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut serasa ingin terjun bebas sekarang juga. Demi apapun, respon gadis mungil di depannya sangatlah polos. Entah dia hanya berlagak bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh. _Ttaku..._

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu berharganya hanya untuk menghadapi kepolosan Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto segera menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Dari raut wajahnya, tidak terlihat bahwa Naruto sedang bermain-main, bahkan saat ini garis wajahnya lebih tegas. Sorot matanya juga terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata..."

Perlahan namun pasti, _that blondie boy_ mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajah keduanya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, bahkan samar-samar dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengar. Terang saja, ini adalah kali pertama Naruto berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengan kaum hawa.

Lalu bagaimana dengan si pemeran wanita?

Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Hinata adalah gadis manis yang pemalu, sangat pemalu. Bahkan hanya karena ditatap –secara sengaja maupun tidak– oleh lawan jenis, sudah mampu membuat Hinata merona hebat. Apalagi di posisi yang sangat intim dengan orang yang diam-diam disukainya—seperti saat ini. Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Wajahnya sangat sangat sangat memerah. Dan Hinata tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam Naruto. Maka dari itu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Hyuuga Hinata, _please give me your heart_..."

Naruto berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Hinata. Dengan suaranya yang dibuat serak –sekali lagi, seperti gaya Uchiha Sasuke– memberi kesan seksi yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding disko.

_Ah bodoh sekali_. Hinata merasa dirinya begitu tolol karena telah berpikiran dengan jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bermaksud untuk _yeah you know what I mean_. Tapi kenyataannya...

Tunggu dulu, apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan? "_N-nani_?"

"Ya, Hinata. Beri aku hatimu. Aku berjanji ak—"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata melepas genggaman Naruto di tangannya dan mendorongnya, menginterupsi perkataan Naruto.

"N-naruto-_kun_ ingin... hatiku?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

Melihat anggukan dari Naruto, mata Hinata membulat seperti orang yang sedang terkejut. "K-kenapa..." gumamnya.

"Hey, ada yang salah?"

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, "Apa Naruto-_kun _benar-benar menginginkannya?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kamu bersedia memberikannya," jawab Naruto.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Naruto, kan? Wajar saja bila ia menginginkan hati seseorang yang disukainya. _But, seems like there's a misunderstanding in their conversation_.

"B-baiklah jika itu akan membuat Naruto-_kun_ bahagia."

Naruto tersenyum lega. Dengan Hinata berkata demikian, itu berarti dia menerima pernyataan cintanya, bukan?

"Hinata mau ke mana?"

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gadis_nya _itu. Bukannya memeluk Naruto –karena telah resmi berpacaran–, Hinata malah berlari entah ke mana.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Dan wajah keheranan Naruto berganti dengan _horror face_ saat Hinata kembali. Di tangan gadis itu ada sebilah pisau dapur mengkilat, pertanda itu sangat tajam, yang ntah dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Apa Naruto ketinggalan informasi bahwa ternyata Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang _yandere_...?

"_W-wow_, Hinata! Untuk apa pisau itu? Kau tidak berniat membunuhku, bukan?" tanya Naruto sarkastik. Dirinya sempat mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Are_? Bukannya sebaliknya?"

"Eh?" Naruto tidak mengerti. Sebaliknya? Dia yang berniat membunuh Hinata? Yang benar saja!

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa hatiku, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. K-karena Naruto-_kun_ berkata akan bahagia jika aku memberikan hatiku," jawab Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk, tak mampu menatap langsung iris secerah biru langit di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Um! Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa perasaanku terbalaskan. A-aku juga menyukai Naruto-_kun_, _hontouni daisuki desu_. Bagiku, tak apa jika tidak bersamamu. Melihat Naruto-_kun_ bahagia sudah sangat cukup, meski dari dunia yang _berbeda_," lanjut Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi bulatnya.

Naruto semakin gelagapan saat melihat cairan bening yang meluncur bebas dari pelupuk Hinata. _Its just... too weird and confusing_. "L-loh, loh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud—"

"Nah, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang pisau ke Naruto, "Sebisa mungkin aku akan berusaha tidak menyusahkanmu saat proses pengambilan hatiku berlangsung."

"HAH!?"

_That's it_! Kebingungan Naruto akhirnya terjawab. _For god's sake_, Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar gadis terpolos yang pernah ia kenal selama belasan tahun ia hidup! Dengan lugunya ia salah mengartikan '_give me your heart_' yang beberapa saat lalu ia ucapkan.

Untuk itu, Naruto mengeluarkan tawanya yang terkesan garing. Tak bertahan lama, karena ia segera mencubit gemas kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata, membuat gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada pisau tadi.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinataku sayang, _you're such an innocent kiddo, the most innocent people in my life_!" Kali ini ia menangkup pipi bulat itu dengan tangannya yang besar.

Kini gantian Hinata yang kebingungan, "M-maksudnya?" tanya gadis itu.

_Kami-sama_, sekarang Naruto jadi ingin menghujami wajah Hinata dengan ciuman sayangnya. Tapi tak ia lakukan mengingat ada 'dua orang' yang akan dengan senang hati menghujami wajah tampannya, namun bukan dengan ciuman, melainkan dengan kepalan tangan dan berbagai alat yang telah dirancang khusus keluarga Hyuuga untuk siapa saja yang berani mengapa-apakan si bungsu.

"Memang benar aku memintamu untuk memberikan hatimu. Namun, bukan 'hati' dalam arti yang sebenarnya, sayangku."

"Memangnya... a-ada arti lain dari 'hati' yang kau maksud?"

**_Plok_****!**

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Nampaknya _pacar_ barunya masih belum mengerti, "Cintamu, Hyuu-ga-Hi-na-ta! Cinta dan kasih sayangmu."

Hinata tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya dia terpesona dengan penuturan kekasih barunya itu. Ya, mereka saling mencintai, dan telah memberitahu perasaan masing-masing, itu berarti bahwa mereka telah resmi berpacaran, bukan?

Bukannya menjawab, gadis lugu itu segera berhambur ke pelukan Naruto, dimaksudkan agar si _blondie_ tidak melihat kedua pipinya yang sudah seperti buah tomat. Namun, senyum kebahagiaan masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_! Aku jadi ingin menciummu," bisik Naruto dengan suara seraknya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan tak ada pergerakan ataupun respon positif dari Hinata.

"..."

"_GO TO THE HELL_!"

"..."

"..."

"S-SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SANA, ANAK KUNTIL?!"

Dan sepertinya semua sudah mengetahui, siapa 'anak kuntil' yang dimaksud oleh Namikaze Naruto. Sepertinya kau harus mencari tempat dan waktu yang pas untuk berduaan dengan pacar barumu itu, Naruto! Sebelum itu, ingatkan Hinata untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun yang masuk daftar _Hyuuga Family_.

**-The End-**

Author's Note

Yosh, akhirnya fanfic ini bisa berstatus _completed_. Kira-kira hampir setahun jadi arsip di folder pribadi dan lamaaa banget ga ngetik fiksi. Mulai dari telor lagi deh :D Makanya ada yang berbeda gaya penulisannya (makin ke bawah makin aneh/gaje). Mohon dimaklumi ya, _senpaitachi _& _readers_! _So_, _mind to feedback _(_review_)? : )

**An.**


End file.
